Ye Chenfeng/Techniques
Soul Skills/Tactics and Laws Table - Six Pulse Heavenly Body The Eight Qi Divine Kingdom’s top body-refining profound law. If cultivated to the extreme, the body can undergo a “rebirth”. To be able to overturn heaven and earth and have invincible strength. Power would be able to reach two million jin of force. A punch, the burst of power is enough to flatten mountains and divert rivers. It is divided into six stages: # Refining Skin: Ye Chenfeng's strength reaches a thousand jin of power (500kg). # Refining Flesh: Ye Chenfeng's strength reaches five thousand jin of power (2.500kg). # Refining Viscera: Ye Chenfeng's strength reaches fifty thousand jin of power (25.000kg). # Honing Strength: Ye Chenfeng's strength reaches two hundred thousand jin of power (100.000kg). # Raging Skeleton: Ye Chenfeng's strength reaches five hundred fifty thousand jin of power (275.000kg). # Washing Marrow: Ye Chenfeng's strength reaches one million five hundred thousand jin of power (750.000kg). - Soul Eater The origin is unknown, the rank is unknown. If successfully practised, can form a strong devouring force. Directly devouring the enemy’s soul beast, and directly enhance practitioner’s own soul force. Its highly possible that this is the "God Bitting Brain" innate skill. - Shifting Shadow It is divided into nine layers, each advancement in realm, condenses the speed of the shadow, causing a dramatic increase in speed. - Frightening Finger Its a middle-rank Soul Skill which its divided into three layers: # Pointing Stars: the attack will have a blue-green glow. # Scary: the attack resembles a snake. # Broken Soul: the attack will have a green glow. - Bloody Snake Seal Although it is a middle-rank Soul Skill, Its difficulty to master it can be compared to a high-rank Soul Skill. - Killing Sword Piao Ling gives it to Ye Chenfeng because he healed her injuries and helped her to breakthrough to Beast King Realm. This secret art is divided into three styles: # Cloudy Flow Stab. # Shadow Wind Cut. # Instant Kill Slash. - Collapsing Clouds Palm Piao Ling gives it to Ye Chenfeng because he healed her injuries and helped her to breakthrough to Beast King Realm. The more strength has the user the greater is the attack's prowess, its divided into nine layers and each stage adds x1 strength to the attack prowess. - Soul Life Its a Ancient Law, which make you able to understand the meaning behind life. It can make you promote your cultivation rank or even realm for a certain amount of time in exchange of your life source (years of life). Ye Chenfeng obtains it after passing the "Sword Stele Test" in the Spirit's Clan Secret Realm. - Seven Ruling Swords Ye Chenfeng obtains it in the second part of the Spirit's Clan Inheritance Test, he has to understand this skill to pass. Its a middle-rank skill that contains Grand Dao's strength. If cultivated to the extreme it would become a high-rank skill or above. It is divided into seven styles: # Cold Pole # Thunder # Waning Moon # Eclipse # Heaven's Collapse # Annihilation # Ruling - Eight Asura's Halos Ancient Law given by the "Eight Asura's Halos Sovereign" after passing his Inheritance Test in the Seabed Cave located in the Northern Sea. The "Eight Asura's Halos Sovereign" didn't create this Law, he just discovered in an ancient place while he was travelling. Due to he used this Ancient Law in past, his title comes from it. It is divided into eight layers, each layer can increase more his striking power, forms a slaughter halo above him when he uses it (Depends on which layer he is. For example if he is at the fifth layer, five halos will form above him) also when he uses it he will exude Death Qi because slaughtering and using Death Qi are the only ways of culvating it. - Lion King's Roar It is high-grade Skill which Ye Chenfeng obtains by killing the Fourth Slaughtering Tower's Lord in the Slaughtering City. Using it the user can produce a sound wave which directly attacks the enemy's soul. - Nine God's Transformations It the first body-refining Law that the "God Clan" created. If cultivated to the peak, the user will have a God's Body with the capacity to crush stars, shake the sky and traverse the universe. It is divided into nine stages: # Spirit Body # True Spirit Body # Astral Body # Profound/Mysterious Body # Fighting/Battle Body # Celestial Body # Star Body # Emperor Body # God Body Each stage is divided into five small layers, which are represented by five acupuncture points in the body and to advance a stage the user needs to condense God's Power/Strength in each one: ShenMen (Wrist), YongQuan (Foot), TanZhong (Chest), ShenQue (Navel) and ShenTing (Head). Category:Miscellaneous Category:Techniques